El Señor de los Tornillos
by Eldwin
Summary: ¡Capítulo 8! Los Hobbits llegan a casa de Tom Bombadil. Nadie me deja reviews, pero weno, yo sigo con mi historia por si llega el milagro Bss a todos!
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, pues esta es mi versión ve El Señor de los Anillos. Decirme que os  
parece y si queréis que continúe. Tambien quiero dedicarla a Usagi (leed  
su história. Es muy buena ^^) y a Hugo; que fueron los primeros el leerla y  
darme su opinión ^^. Espero que os guste a todos.  
  
El señor de los tornillos  
  
Tres tornillos para los reyes elfos,  
los más pijos y súper fashion de todos los seres  
Siete para los señores enanos  
grandes mineros y guarros como ellos solos.  
Nueve para los hombres mortales  
condenados a morir, valga la redundáncia.  
Y Un Tornillo para el Señor Oscuro, en su trono oscuro, en su salón oscuro,  
en su torre oscura y en su pais oscuro, con sus playas oscuras y sus  
bosques oscuros y sus arroyos oscuros y sus colinas oscuras y sus  
precipicios oscuros y sus gentes oscuras, (todo realmente oscuro,vamos)  
donde se extienden las Sombras.  
Un Tornillo para gobernarlos a todos, uno para encontrarlos,  
un Tornillo para encontrarlos a todos y atornillarlos en las tinieblas  
en la Tierra de Mordor, con sus playas oscuras y sus bosques oscuros y sus  
arroyos oscuros y bla, bla, bla, bla... donde se extiende las Sombras...  
Prólogo  
  
Esta história trata principalmente de los hobbits, algo bastante estúpido,  
porque los hobbits no són precisamente la raza más lista, ni más valiente,  
ni más hermosa, ni más nada de toda la Tierra Media. A decir verdad, los  
hobbits no hacen nada en absoluto que merezca ser contado pero como me  
aburro, os voy a hablar sobre los hobbits y punto! A ver si va a resultar  
que un autor tiene que dar explicaciones sobre lo que escribe, hasta ahí  
podiamos llegar.  
Bueno, como iba diciendo, los hobbits son unas criaturas bastante más  
bajitas que nosotros ( y bastante más estúpidas...). Són un pueblo sencillo  
y pacífico, mucho más numeroso en otros tiempos, por razones que no vienen  
a cuento. Viven en casas excavadas en la tierra llamadas agujeros-hobbits.  
Las aficiones más grandes de los hobbits son la comida y fumar en sus pipas  
una planta que ellos, en un alarde que ingenio han bautizado como "hierba  
para pipa" (que actualmente se conoce como "maría" o algo así...no estoy  
totalmente segura ).  
Bueno, pues resulta que uno de estos bichos, llamado Bilbo Bolsón, estaba  
un dia sentado delante de su casa practicando su afición favorita, o sea,  
sentarse delante de su casa y gritar cosas obscenas a todas las muchachas  
hobbits que pasaban por delante, cuando apareció Gandalf el Verde, un  
anciano mago que perdia el culo por cada jovencita que veia, ya fuera  
humana, elfa, hobbit, enana o lo que fuera (de ahi lo de Verde).  
Bueno, el caso es que Gandalf reunió un puñao de enanos muertos de hambre  
en casa de Bilbo y los convenció para que se fueran a buscar no sé que  
tesoro custodiado por una lagartijilla (que luego resultó ser un dragón de  
12351 kilos de peso, con una mandíbula equipada con 2348 dientes, afilados  
como cuchillas). Gandalf los guió hasta el corazón de las Montañas  
Nubladas, donde fueron atacados por unos orcos que los secuestraron y  
pidieron rescate, pero como los enanos eran unos mendigos muertos de  
hambre, pues Gandalf fué el que se tuvo que comer el marrón de sacarlos de  
ahí, con tan mala suerte que Bilbo, como era pequeñito y eso, se quedó  
olvidado en una cloaca de la cueva de los orcos. El desdichado hobbit  
empezó a caminar y tanteando el camino en la oscuridad se topó con un  
tornillo y se lo guardó. Siguió andando hasta encontrarse con otro  
desgraciado que se habia perdido unos dias antes que él (exactamente se  
habia perdido 182500 dias antes que él). Gollum, que asi se llamaba la  
criatura, propuso hacer un combate de boxeo, ya que el pobrecillo llevaba  
500 años sin divertirse. Bilbo aceptó, pero resultó que Gollum era buen  
boxeador y le arreó un puñetazo en toda la cara y su nariz comenzó a  
sangrar. Bilbo se metió la mano en el bolsillo en busca de algo para cortar  
la hemorragia y su mano se topó con el tornillo. Lo introdujo en su  
orificio nasal y de repente desapareció ante los ojos de Gollum, pues  
cuando se introduce el tornillo en un orificio del cuerpo, la persona se  
vuelve invisible.  
Después de esto, Bilbo, en un alarde del ingenio y la inteligencia de los  
hobbits, siguió las señales de "EXIT" hasta llegar a la salida de la cueva.  
Pero Gollum aún queria acabar el combate, asi que no olvidó el nombre de  
Bilbo Bolsón, para algún día llevarse su revancha...  
Después de matar a la "lagartijilla" descrita por Gandalf, Bilbo y los  
enanos supervivientes volvieron a sus respectivas casas aquerosamente  
ricos.  
Bilbo vivió muchos años feliz en su agujero hobbit, con su pasta, su  
Tornillo mágico y un niñato plasta que decía ser su hijo perdido, llamado  
Frodo, y sus primos, Merry y Pippin y su amigo Sam, que se pasaban la vida  
detrás de Frodo como si de perritos falderos se tratara. Si os digo la  
verdad, yo creo que el Frodo este lo que quería era llevarse la heréncia  
cuando palmara el viejo Bilbo, pero gracias al tornillo mágico, Bilbo se  
conservó como si tubiera 20 añitos hasta la respetable edad de 111 años. Y  
a partir de aquí es cuando comienza nuestra verdadera história... 


	2. Una reunión muy esperada

Capítulo uno:  
Una reunión muy esperada  
  
Era una hermosa mañana de primavera. El joven Frodo Bolsón estaba tumbado  
debajo de un árbol leyendo el Playhobbit y haciendo otras cosas que mejor  
no escribo por si esto lo lee algún menor de edad.  
Bueno, estaba Frodo tan contento con su revista cuando escuchó una potente  
voz cantando...  
- ¡¡¡Aserejé ja dejé dejebe tu dejebe sevi unouba majabi an debugui ande  
buididipí...!!!-  
Frodo corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vió un carro  
conducido por una figura alta, vestida de verde oscuro y con un gran  
sombrero picudo que le tapaba el rostro.  
-¿Gandalf?- dijo Frodo, emocionado-¿Eres tú, Gandalf el Verde?  
-(Ya me ha tenido que cortar el rollo el maricón este... ¬_¬)- Pensó  
Gandalf, malhumorado -¡¡¡ Frodo!!! ¡¡¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!!!- añadió,  
con un tono que claramente demostraba lo mal que le caía el hobbit, aunque  
Frodo no pilló el significado de ese tono.  
-¡Gandalf! ¡Deja que te abraze!  
-( Joder... aún no se le ha quitado la costumbre de sobarme el culo cuando  
me abraza... ¬¬)  
- Oye Gandalf... no te importa llevarme a Bolsón Cerrado ¿verdad?. Es que  
me da mucho palo tener que ir andando. ^_^  
-Anda sube... si es que en el fondo soy un trozo de pan... ¿pero qué haces  
imbécil? ¡ No toques mi pipa, desgraciado!-Gritó Gandalf sacando su vara y  
transformando a Frodo en una preciosa rana verde....  
-CROA!- se quejó Frodo  
-O cierras el pico o te quedas así otros 33 años... ¬_¬  
-....;_;.....  
-Así me gusta... calladito. Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu tío Bilbo,  
eh??  
-CROA CROA CROA!!! (Traducción: es mi padre, mago de  
mier...piiiiiiiiii!!!!!!)  
-¡HE DICHO QUE ESTÉS CALLADO!¡ Y a ver cuando leches dejas de decir que es  
tu padre!  
- ;_;  
Al cabo de 2 horas de viaje por bellos paisajes de prados verdes con niños  
retozando y matándose entre ellos, mujeres hobbits semidesnudas delante de  
los numerosos burdeles y viejos (hobbits) verdes delante de los susodichos  
locales, Gnadalf comenzó a sospechar que se habían equivocado de camino...  
-Maldita sea... pero si estabamos a diez minutos de Bolsón Cerrado... como  
puede ser que nos hayamos perdido... Bueno, qué remedio...- Dijo Gandalf,  
volviendo a Frodo a su forma original. -A ver, hobbit...  
-¡Cierra el pico viejo inútil! - Gritó Frodo enfadado - Te has equivocado  
de camino en el cruce del molino.. ¬_¬  
-Ahhhhhhhh.... jejejeje... por eso croabas tanto... ^_^!  
- ¬_¬  
-Bueeeno... vaaale.... lo siento.... ¡volvamos!  
Al cabo de otras dos horas de viaje, por fin llegaron a la entrada de  
Hobbiton, donde unos niños esperaban con ilusión la llegada de Gandalf y  
sus fuegos artificiales.  
-¡¡¡¡Gandalf, Gandalf, fuegos artificiales!!!!- Gritaban los niños.  
-Joé, que pesados...- Dijo Gandalf  
-No estoy seguro, pero creo que quieren ver tus fuegos artificiales.-  
Apuntó Frodo, después de un buen rato de intentar deducir las intenciones  
de los crios.  
-Pos que se jodan, que luego se me gastan...  
-GANDALF, GANDALF!!!  
- ¬_¬  
-GANDALF, GANDALF!!!  
- ¬_¬!  
-GANDALF, GANDALF!!!  
- ¬_¬!!!!!  
-GANDALF, GANDALF!!!  
-¬_¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-GANDALF, GANDALF!!!  
-¡JODER QUE PESADOS! ¿QUERÉIS PETARDITOS? POS LO VAIS A FLIPAR!!!!!!!  
De repente se oyó un terrible BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM y las voces de  
los niños callaron de repente.  
-O_O joder Gandalf... te los has cargado.... - dijo Frodo conmocionado, con  
lágrimas en los ojos.  
-WAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- rió Gandalf, orgulloso de la masacre que acababa  
de realizar  
- ¬_¬!  
-Mira Frodo... o te piras de mi carro o lo que has visto será un chorrada  
comparada con lo que te va a caer a tí...  
-Estooo... creo que me bajo aquí... jejeje... me alegro de volver a verte  
Gandalf... jejeje... ¬_¬...  
-Adiooooos!!! ^_^!!!  
* * * * *  
En el interior del lujoso agujero hobbit de Bilbo Bolsón resonaron unos  
golpes secos que provenian de la entrada. Alguien estaba golpeando la  
hermosa puerta verde con un bastón  
¡ME CAGO EN LA HOST... PIIIII!- Gritó Bilbo enfurecido, mientras abría la  
puerta dispuesto a dar una buena paliza al causante de los golpes - ¿QUIEN  
ES EL DESGRACIAO QUE ESTÁ GOLPEANDO MI PUERTA? ¿NO HAS VISTO EL TIMBRE,  
IMBÉCIL?  
-Bilbo, ¿esa es manera de tratar a los viejos amigos?- dijo Gandalf  
-¿Gandalf?  
-¡Bilbo Bolsón!  
-¡Mi querido Gandalf! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos querido amigo!- dijo Bilbo,  
abrazando a Gandalf.  
-(Vaya, a lo mejor tocar el culo al abrazarse en una costumbre hobbit)-  
pensó Gandalf, y respondió al abrazo de su amigo con su correspondiente  
manoseo del trasero.  
Los dos viejos amigos se sentaron delante de la casa de Bilbo a fumar en  
sus pipas y a charlar sobre la fiesta.  
- (Nunca creí que Gandalf me correspondiera) - Pensó Bilbo, mientras  
soltaba un gran anillo de humo. -Gandalf viejo amigo, ésta va a ser una  
noche memorable - añadió en voz alta.  
- ¿?  
-Jur jur jur ^_^  
* * * * *  
Aquella noche, la Comarca entera (prácticamente, menos algunos parientes  
marginados que no caían bien a nadie) se reunió en la fiesta de Bilbo. Los  
hobbits bailaban al son de la música, bebían, comían, tomaban  
estupefacientes generosamente proporcionados por el anfitrión y se iban de  
dos en dos a los rincones oscuros de los cuales emergían al poco tiempo  
sospechosamente despeinados...  
Frodo y su "amigo" Sam ( Amigo lo pongo entre comillas porque, como veremos  
más adelante, la condición sexual de Sam no está del todo definida, como  
tampoco lo está su relación con Frodo) observaban con interés a las  
muchachas hobbits que bailaban alrededor de Gandalf, y como a éste se le  
iban los ojos detrás de cada par de... razones... que pasaban delante suyo.  
-¡Vvvvamosssh, Shaamm!- dijo Frodo con claros signos de embriaguez-  
¡Shhhacaa a Rrrrrossshi a bb-bbailarrrr!  
- Pero.... se-señor Frodo... y-yo preferiría bailar con usted....- dijo Sam  
tímidamente  
-ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz  
-¿Señor Frodo?  
Frodo estaba durmiendo la borrachera tranquilamente, mientras Rosita Coto  
esperaba con ilusión que Sam la sacara a bailar y Sam salía corriendo y  
llorando desconsoladamente.  
Gandalf se dedicaba a lanzar fuegos artificiales de todos los colores  
mientras Bilbo se subió a un barril de cerveza vacío para pronunciar su  
disurso.  
-Ejem, ejem. Bueno... queridos Bolsón y  
Boffin...mmmm....estoooo....(mierda, debí traerme la  
chuleta).....Estooo.... ¡¡Gandalf!! ¡Tira el grande!- dijo mientras se  
introducía el tornillo en la nariz y desaparecía.  
Gandalf lanzó el petardo que debía ser el colofón final de la fiesta, pero  
con tal mala fortuna que el cohete se desvió y fué a caer en la carpa que  
utilizaban como almacén de los barriles de cerveza. La explosión resultante  
envió a mejor vida a las tres cuartas partes de los invitados y dejó un  
inmenso cráter, que meses más tarde, se convertiría en piscina municipal.  
Frodo, al oir el estruendo, se despertó y se encontró en medio de un caos  
de cadáveres mutilados, trozos de cuerpos, hobbits agonizantes y...  
-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- gritó destrozado y con una voz que  
no dejaba su virilidad en muy buen lugar, al ver que toda la cosecha de  
marihuana de ese año se había convertido en un montón de cenizas.  
Con el corazón hecho pedazos, salió corriendo hacia su casa para no ver el  
horrible espectáculo. 


	3. La sombra del pasado

Capítulo dos:  
La sombra del pasado  
  
Frodo entró por la puerta de su casa esperando oír la reprimenda de Bilbo,  
ocho horas después de la explosión, porque mientras corría desconsolado se  
encontró con sus primos Merry y Pippin y con Sam (que ya se había  
recuperado del shock) y los cuatro se fueron a su local favorito, El Dragón  
Rosa: Gay Pub, donde siguieron con la marcha hasta que ninguno de ellos  
pudo con más substáncias alucinógenas y volvieron a sus respectivos  
hogares, punto donde nos encontramos ahora, es decir, cuando Frodo entró  
por la puerta de su casa esperando oír la reprimenda de Bilbo.Pero en vez  
de Bilbo, quien lo esperaba era Gandlaf con el Tornillo de Poder en la  
mano.  
-DALE A TU CUERRRPO ALEGRIA MACARENA!!! EEEEEEEEYYYYY MACAREEENAAAA,  
AAAAAAAAAY!!! WE!¡ QUE PASHA GANNNDALLLLLLF!  
-(Será imbécil el pobre...) ¡Hola Frodo!  
-¡Vamos a tomar la última Gandalf!...... ic! ¡VEEEENGAAAAA!..... ic!  
-Frodo escuchame......  
-TODA LA NOXE, HASIENDO EL AMOOOOOOOOOOOL...  
-Frooooodooo.... ¬_¬  
-PAPI, PAPI, PAPI CHUUULO..... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
-¡FRODO! O ME HACES CASO O TE VUELVO A CONVERTIR EN RANA!  
-.........  
-Mira Frodo, este es el Tornillo Unico forjado por el Señor Oscuro Sauron  
y....  
-¿Oscuro? ¿Quieres decir que es negro? ¡Como el Rey Baltasar!  
- ¬_¬ No...Es simplemente el Señor Oscuro....  
-Pero si es Oscuro, significa que es negro, ¿no?  
-¡QUE NO, COJ...PIIIIIIII! ¡Es el Señor Oscuro pero es BLANCO! ¿TE ENTERAS?  
-Eso no tiene lógica Gandalf....  
-¡ A CALLAR !  
- ;_;  
-Bueno, como iba diciendo, el Señor Negro...  
-¿Pero no era....?  
-¡MALDITO HOBBIT ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL, SUBNORMAL....... (Escena censurada)!  
5 minutos después...  
-Me vas a escuchar calladito y sentadito, ¿vale?  
-hmfhmhfhfmfhmfhffmfhfmhdmdhfmhf!!!- dijo Frodo (supongo que no hace falta  
decir que estaba atado y amordazado, ¿verdad?)  
-Así me gusta. Bueno el caso el que el tal Sauron creó este tornillo de  
poder, que és malo malísimo. Sauron fabricó este tornillo con la intención  
de dominar toda la Tierra Media pero los elfos, además de combinar los  
colores súper bien se quejan por todo y no iban a dejarse dominar por  
alguien que viste tan mal como Sauron. Sobornaron con elfas a los humanos  
para que lucharan junto a ellos y ya parecía que ganaban cuando apareció  
Sauron con el Tornillo en la nariz repartiendo rijostios. De un golpe se  
cargó a Elendil, rey de los hombres. Pero Isildur, hijo del rey, pilló un  
cabreo de los buenos, porque su padre no había firmado el testamento y  
cogió la espada de Elendil, que por cierto, estaba rota, y cortó la nariz a  
Sauron y se quedó con el tornillo de poder. El tornillo traicionó a  
Isildur, que murió atragantado con un hueso de cereza, y se perdió hasta  
que la criatura Gollum lo encontró por ahí tirado. Luego Bilbo lo consiguió  
y ahora es tuyo y como me has caído bien vas a llevarlo en una misión  
suicida hasta el mismísimo corazón de Mordor y allí lo destruirás en el  
Monte del Destino, donde fué forjado. ¿Alguna objección?  
-hmhmfhfmhmfhfmfhmfhfhffhfmfhmfhmfhfmhfmhf!!!!!!!!!!  
-Así me gusta, que te sacrifiques por la paz en el mundo- dijo Gandalf,  
conmovido por la valentía del hobbit.  
De repente, se oyeron unos ruidos desde debajo de la ventana.  
-¿Qué narices....?- se quejó el mago.  
Gandalf dió un golpe al gran bulto escondido bajo los arbustos de la  
ventana y se oyó un fuerte CRACK!  
-¡AY! ¡JODER, MALDITO MAGO IMBÉCIL!- gritó el bulto, que resultó ser Sam,  
que espiaba a Frodo -¡MÉTETE LA VARA POR EL....!  
-¿Como dices? ¬_¬  
-Estoooo.... nada.... ^_^!  
- Bueno Sam... ¿Se puede saber que narices hacías bajo la ventana de Frodo  
a las 4 de la mañana?  
-Estoooo.... regaba las plantas, sí, eso hacía... ^_^!  
- Ya... claro...¬_¬.Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que has oído?  
-Pues.... asi... resumiendo... todo ^_^!  
-Bueno... pos como no me fío de Frodo, vas a acompañarlo en su misión  
suicida.... digo... en su alegre paseo. ^_^  
-¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEN! (Por fin podré estar a solas con mi querido Señor  
Frodo... ¡jur jur jur!)  
-Bueno hobbits, en marcha. Os espero en 2 días en la aldea de Bree. Allí  
nos reuniremos y nos dirigiremos a Rivendel, el último refugio de los  
elfos.  
-¡BIEN! ¡ELFOS! jur jur jur :C--- ¡¡¡ Voy a avisar a Merry y a Pippin!!!  
¡¡¡ Fijo que se apuntan!!!  
-¡¡¡¡SAM, ESTO NO ES UNA EXCURSIÓN, Y DEJA DE TOCAR EL CULO A FRODO!!!!  
-¿Es que mi opinión no cuenta para nada?- preguntó Frodo...Su pregunta  
jamás sería respondida  
Y con esto, nuestros hobbits partieron rumbo a la aldea de Bree.... 


	4. Tres en compañía

Tres en compañía  
Frodo y Sam partieron de Bolsón Cerrado y caminaron un trecho, hasta el  
lugar donde habían quedado con Merry y Pippin. Al llegar allí descubrieron  
que sólo uno de los hobbits los esperaba. Era Pippin, el más estúpido de  
los dos, si entre la espécie de los hobbits alguien podía ser más estúpido  
que otro.  
- ¡Hola Frodo, hola Sam!- dijo el joven hobbit - Merry no podrá venir con  
nosotros esta noche. Se ha ligado a una gachí rubia cuando veníamos hacia  
aquí y se la ha llevado a pasear al asiento de atrás de su carro. ^_^ Dijo  
que nos encontraríamos en un par de días.  
-¿A pasear? ¿Seguro que dijo pasear?  
- Si ^_^  
- ¬_¬  
- ¬_¬  
-¿Qué?- dijo Pippin  
- Nada.....- respondieron Sam y Frodo al unísono.  
Los hobbits comenzaron a caminar. Andaron durante toda la noche y en  
realidad no recorrieron demasiada distáncia, principalmente porque Sam no  
paraba de quejarse y de pedir un descanso una y otra vez.  
- ¡Vamos Sam!- le animó Pippin- Cada vez queda menos ^_^  
-¡Paremos un ratito, porfiiii!- se quejó Sam, con voz afeminada.  
-¡Maldito hobbit seboso!¡Mueve el culo de una vez, así quizás pierdas todos  
esos kilos que te sobran!- dijo Frodo, cansado de las quejas del otro.  
- ¿Si pierdo kilos le gustaré más, señor Frodo?  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada, nada ^_^  
Los tres hobbits siguieron caminando hasta que los lloriqueos incesantes de  
Sam los convencieron para tomar un respiro. Acamparon en un claro del  
bosque y se durmieron enseguida. Al despertarse Frodo descubrió que Sam se  
había movido "un poquito" mientras dormía y lo había rodeado con sus brazos  
mientras hacía soniditos obscenos. Frodo sintió un escalofrío y le arreó a  
Sam un puñetazo en toda la jeta, sin resultado alguno. Entonces decidió  
probar el plan "B".  
-¡¡¡Elfos!!!- gritó- ¡¡¡¡ Un montón de elfos en pelotas!!!!  
-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡DÓNDE!!!????- gritó Sam emocionado.  
- En ningún sitio, pervertido. Y a ver si nos controlamos al dormir, que  
llevas toda la noche metiéndome mano...  
-Jur jur jur...  
-¬_¬.... Prefiero no saber lo que estás pensando ahora mismo... Anda,  
ayúdame a despertar a Pippin.  
Después de aproximadamente 2 horas de forcejeos, al fin consiguieron  
arrancar la manta de las manos del hobbit, que se resistía con todas sus  
fuerzas. Desayunaron la mayor parte de las provisiones que llevaban, con lo  
cual se verían obligados a comer hierba durante el resto del viaje.  
Caminaron hasta el mediodía y volvieron a descansar un rato. Se pusieron en  
marcha cuando el día declinaba. Las sombras de la tarde se alargaban cada  
vez más cuando los hobbits bajaron por la loma de una colina. No se habían  
encontrado con nadie durante su camino, por lo que se sorprendieron al oír  
el repiqueteo de unos cascos de caballo detrás suyo.  
-¡¡¡Vamos a escondernos y a dar un buen susto al jinete!!!- dijo Pippin  
-¡¡¡Si vamos!!!  
Los tres hobbits corrieron a esconderse debajo de unos arbustos, dispuestos  
a sorprender al jinete que se aproximaba, que seguramente sería un hobbit  
montado en un pony. Pero cuando se acercó, vieron que el animal no era un  
pony en absoluto. Se trataba de un enorme caballo negro con los ojos  
inyectados en sangre y montado por un hombre corpulento, envuelto en un  
manto negro y con un capuchón tapándole el rostro.  
-Estooo... creo que mejor no nos metemos con él, ¿vale?- susurrró Frodo,  
cagado de miedo.  
Los otros dos hobbits asintieron. De repente, el jinete negro comenzó a  
hacer un ruido muy extraño, como si estuviera olfateando algo, pero no era  
eso. El jinete cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse como si se estuviera  
asfixiando. Tenia un ataque de asma...  
-¬_¬.....- pensaron los hobbits.  
Aprovechando que el jinete estaba temporalmente fuera de juego, escaparon  
corriendo. Siguieron con su camino charlando alegremente y riéndose de lo  
ridículo que resultaba ver a un jinete de cerca de 2 metros de altura  
ahogándose por un ataque de asma, hasta que, tres horas después, se les  
ocurrió que quizás sería más prudente andar por el borde del camino, por si  
volvía aparecer el jinete, que aunque ridículo, podía resultar peligroso.  
El sol ya se había puesto detrás de las colinas cuando por fin llegaron al  
camino que debían seguir a partir de ahora. El sendero se abria a la  
derecha y se internaba en un bosque de viejos robles. Se sentaron cerca del  
linde del bosque y comieron las últimas provisiones que les quedaban,  
mientras charlaban y contaban chistes verdes.  
El anochecer caía para cuando entraron en el bosque siguiendo el camino.  
Las estrellas comenzaron a asomar entre los árboles cuando los hobbits  
comenzaron a tararear una canción.  
-¡¡¡OÉOÉOÉOOÁ!!!¡¡¡SÓOOLO RESPIRO... EL AIIIRE QUE ME DAAAAAAS!!!!  
-¡¡Callad!!- les interrumpió Frodo-Oid... ¿no oís los cascos de un caballo?  
- Hay más de uno- dijo Sam  
-Si. Pero no es el jinete negro. Estos són caballos élficos.  
-¡¡¡Elfos!!!¿Pero hay elfos en estos bosques?- preguntó Sam emocionado.  
-Es obvio que si, ¿no?- respondió Frodo- La verdad es que sólo están de  
paso. Se dirigen hacia los Puertos Grises. Abandonan la Tierra Media en  
busca de un lugar dónde viviran su inmortalidad felices, lejos del dolor y  
la muerte y rodeados de centros comerciales y tiendas con sus marcas  
favoritas.  
-¿Y no podemos ir a verlos?  
-Escucha su canto... se acercan hacia aquí. Sólo tenemos que esperar donde  
estamos.  
-Mmmmmmmm............cena......- murmuró Pippin, que obviamente no se  
estaba enterando de nada en absoluto.  
La canción de los elfos se acercaba. Cantaban en la bella lengua de los  
elfos, de la que Frodo sabía muy poco y los otros nada.  
-¡¡¡LÓRIEN´S LIVIN A SELEBREISHON!!!!- cantaban los elfos con sus hermosas  
voces.  
-¡Són altos elfos, Sam!- susurró Frodo, que entendía algo de la letra de la  
hermosa canción.  
Pasaron lentamente delante de los hobbits. Caminaban sigilosamente, sin  
hacer ruido, sólo se oían sus voces en la oscuridad. Todos eran altos y  
guapos de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Todos vestían ropa de marca,  
combinada con exquisito gusto y de vez en cuando se escuchaba en la canción  
un leve acento pijo.  
-¡¡¡AY DIOS MIIIIO!!!- gritó uno de ellos con un marcadísimo acento que  
revelaba que era sin duda un "niño de papá".- Tú eres Frodo,  
¿verdad?¡¡¡HOLITA!!!  
-¡Vaya que si lo és!- anadió otro elfo-¿Pero chico, que haces tú tan tarde  
andando por este bosque?¿Te has perdido mientras hacías tus compras?  
-¡¡O sea, esto és superguay!!- dijo una elfa, echándose hacia atras las  
gafas de sol, último modelo- No vemos hobbits por estos bosques desde que  
Bilbo se encontró con nosotros. No es por cotillear, pero ¿vuestra marcha  
tiene alguna relación con su partida? ¡Es que me parece una  
supercoincidéncia!  
-No signifca nada, Hermosa Gente, sólo hemos salido de fiesta un rato y  
hemos pensado en ir a la nueva discoteca que han abierto en Bree. Me han  
dicho que está muy de moda entre los hombres- respondió Frodo, intentando  
oultar sus verdaderas intenciones.  
-Hmmmmm....¿Una disco nueva, eh?- dijo el jefe, el que primero había  
saludado a los hobbits. El elfo sospechaba que lo de la nueva disco no era  
cierto. Ningún ser viviente se atrevería a abrir un local fashion sin la  
aprovación de los elfos- Mi nombre es Gildor. Creo que esta noche los  
hobbits van a tener el superhonor de venir con nosotros, o sea, y os voy a  
invitar a cenar para que veaís lo guays que podemos ser los elfos.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡BIEN!!!!!- gritó Sam emocionado. De todos es sabido que la comida de  
los elfos es la más in de toda la Tierra Media y recordando que llevaban 5  
horas sin comer, cosa bastante rara en los hobbits, era lógico que se  
alegrara tanto.  
Marcharon durante unas horas en silencio, en parte porque no sabían que  
decir, dado al ingenio demostrado por los hobbits , y en parte porque los  
tres estaban extrañamente interesados en mirar el culo del elfo que tenían  
delante. Pippin pronto sintió sueño y estuvo a punto de caer varias veces,  
pero una joven elfa que marchaba a su lado extenía el brazo, sosteniéndolo,  
a lo que el hobbit respondía agarrándose al trasero de ésta, sólo para  
evitar la caída, malpensados. Sam caminaba al lado de Frodo como en un  
sueño, mirando por turnos al atractivo elfo que tenía a su lado y a Frodo.  
Llegaron a un claro del bosque dónde los elfos se sentaron en la hierba,  
hablándo unos con otros, susurrándo insultos en su hermosa lengua mientras  
miraban con ojos asesinos aquellos dos hobbits pervertidos que no hacían  
más que meterles mano.  
Frodo entendió algunas palabras de los elfos y luego de un buen rato de  
meditación, llegó a la conclusión de que Sam y Pippin no eran muy bien  
recibidos...  
Cuando terminaron de cenar la comida élfica, los "acosadores", como ya  
conocían todos los elfos a Sam y a Pippin, se fueron a dormir y Frodo se  
quedó charlando con Gildor. Hablaron sobre la moda que se iba a llevar en  
la temporada otoño-invierno, sobre cotilleos de sus estrellas de pop  
favoritas y de temas algo más serios.  
-Dime Gildor ¿viste por estos caminos a un jinete vetido de negro y montado  
en un enorme corcel también negro?  
-Si.¿No es horrible la ropa que lleva? ¿Gandalf no te ha dicho nada sobre  
ellos?  
-No. Es un maldito desgraciado... Encima de que hace cargar con sus  
problemas no me explica los peligros que me puedo encontrar.  
-Entonces yo no soy el indicado para decirte quien són, porque son tan  
supermalvados que tu misión podría peligrar por culpa del miedo.  
-¡¡¡Pero quien te has creído que soy elfo de mierda!!!  
- ¡Uys! Que grosero.  
-Yo soy un machote, no me dan miedo esos jinetes de mierda.- mintió Frodo  
-Vale, chico, no te pongas así. ¡Venga ves a dormir que mañana tienes que  
levantarte súpertempranito para seguir tu camino!¡¡¡BUENAS NOOOCHEEES!!!  
^_^  
Frodo sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de él y antes de darse cuenta, cayó  
rendido, con Sam acurrucado a sus pies. 


	5. Un atajo hacia los hongos

Capítulo cuatro:  
Un atajo hacia los hongos  
A la mañana siguiente Frodo despertó renovado, probablemente porque había  
dormido sobre un mullido colchón, sobre el cual, inexplicablemente, ya que  
estaba a sus pies, también había dormido Sam, que aunque había tenido la  
precaución de levantarse antes de que Frodo lo pillara, no había podido  
borrar la inconfundible marca de su rechoncho cuerpo en las hojas que  
formabas el colchón de Frodo.  
-¡¡¡Vamos Frodo, levanta de una pu...ñetera vez!!!- gritó Pippin enfadado-  
Ya son más de las tres de la tarde, tío. ¿Hasta cuando piensas dormir,  
cacho vago?  
-Venga señor Frodo- dijo Sam, dulcemente- Los elfos nos dejaron fruta,  
bebidas y pan. Me ha costado mucho convencer a Pippin para que le dejara  
algo.  
Frodo se sentó a comer el mísero trozo de pan que tenía toda la pinta de  
haberse caído al suelo que le habían reservado para el desayuno, mientras  
planeaba una justa venganza para Pippin.  
-¿Cuál és el plan para hoy Frodo?- preguntó Pippin  
-Caminar tol´ día, está claro, ¿no?. Además tenemos que reunirnos con Merry  
esta noche, según tus noticias, ¿verdad?. ¿Dónde se supone que hemos de  
encontrarnos con él?  
- Puessss.....yo..... no.....  
-¿No me digas que no quedásteis en ningun sitio? ¡¡¡¡ COMO COÑO SE SUPONE  
QUE VAMOS A REUNIRNOS CON ÉL SI NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTÁ PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!!!  
-Mmmmmm ... Señor Frodo... está usted tan sexy cuando se enfada...- susurró  
Sam, aunque su voz fué perfectamente audible tras el berrido de Frodo.  
-¿Qué has dicho Sam?  
- Nada........  
-Sam.......¿Qué COJONES ACABAS DE DECIR?  
-Mmmmmmmmmm..... jur jur jur....  
- ¬_¬ Mirad, dentro de poco partiré. Me iré lejos de la Comarca en una  
misión suicida de la que espero no volver para no tener que volver a veros,  
¿ok? Así que no pienso esperar un sólo día más con vosotros, ¿entendido?.  
Bueno, sabiendo esto, ¿aún queréis acompañarme?  
-Zzzzzzzzzz-  
-Veo que Pippin no tiene opinión sobre este asunto...¿Que hay de ti Sam?  
-Bueno... ahora que ya he visto a los elfos, no es que tenga muchas razones  
para abandonar la Comarca....  
-¡BIEN!... digooo... sigue, por favor. ^_^!  
-No sé cómo decirlo, pero después de anoche me siento diferente. Me parece  
ver el futuro, en cierto modo. Sé que recorreremos un largo camino hacia la  
oscuridad; pero también sé que no puedo volverme. No es que quiera ver  
elfos ahora, o dragones, o montañas... lo que quiero no lo sé exactamente,  
pero tengo que hacer algo antes del fin, y está ahí delante, no en la  
Comarca. Tengo que buscarlo, señor, si usted me entiende. Y además, no  
podría soportar separarme de usted- añadió Sam, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Estooo.... Sam... ¿cuantas vasos del mejunje ese de los elfos has tomado?  
-Unos 18... ¿por?  
-¬_¬... Joé....18..... Ejem, ejem.....Sabes Sam, has cambiado mucho en una  
noche. Creo que Gandalf me eligió un buen compañero. Me alegro de que  
quieras venir conmigo - dijo Frodo con sarcasmo, aunque estas palabras  
consiguieron arrancar un gritito de emoción, muy poco masculino, de la  
garganta de Sam.  
Frodo terminó de comer su pan lleno de tierra y despertó a Pippin.  
-¿Todo listo? Venga, que hoy hay que caminar un buen trecho- dijo  
-Eso, te levantas a las tres de la tarde y ahora metes prisa, ¿no?- replicó  
Pippin malhumorado.  
- Mira IMBÉCIL, no me tires de la lengua, que con lo que nos va a costar  
encontrar a Merry por tu culpa ya tengo bastante.- respondió Frodo, que ya  
estaba hasta los..... pelos del joven hobbit.  
-Vale, vale.... no te pongas así, tío. Por cierto ¿crees que nos  
encontraremos con el jinete otra vez?  
- Es posible. Creo que será mejor que cortemos camino por los campos que  
hay tras este bosque.  
-Pero señor Frodo... esos campos pertenecen al granjero Maggot- dijo Sam,  
mucho tiempo después, exáctamente 2 horas,8 minutos y 46 segundos, lo que  
tardó en procesar la multitud de información recibida a la vez, con lo cual  
ya se encontraban de lleno en los terrenos del granjero.  
-¿Y qué?  
-No se acuerda. Usted tenía una aventura con su esposa y Maggot los pilló  
en el granero. Dijo que si volvía por aquí, dejaría que sus perros lo  
devorasen lenta y dolorosamente.  
-Bah!! Seguro que ya no se acuerda de eso- dijo Frodo despreocupado,  
mientras llamaba a la puerta de la casa, con la esperanza de encontrar  
algún tipo de información sobre Merry- Aquello pasó hace muchos años. Por  
lo menos veinte y....  
- Eso fué hace exactamente un año y nueve meses , Frodo...- dijo Pippin  
mientras la puerta se abría.  
Tres enormes perros salieron al camino y comenzaron a olisquear y gruñir a  
los intrusos. Detrás de ellos apareció un hobbit macizo ( no que estuviera  
bueno, sino que era un auténtico armario empotrao´, grande y gordo, incluso  
para ser un hobbit) de cara redonda y roja.  
-¡Hola, hola! ¡Señor Peregrin Tuk!- dijo mirando hacia Pippin- Hace mucho  
que no viene por aquí. ¿Y usted és...?  
-Sam Gamyi, soy el jardinero del señor Frodo. Encantado- dijo Sam con  
alegria.  
-Vaya, vaya... Señor Frodo Bolsón...- dijo Maggot, mirando primero a Frodo  
y luego a sus perros -¡Garra, Colmillo, Lobo! ¡Coméoslo! Ustedes dos vengan  
conmigo, tengo un barril de cerveza realmente excelente.  
Pippin y Sam entraron alegremente mientras las tres fieras arremetían  
contra el pobre Frodo, que salió corriendo como si le fuera la vida en  
ello... Bueno, realmente le iba la vida en ello...  
Pippin y Sam estuvieron un rato charlando con Maggot y explicándole la  
situación que los había traído hasta sus tierras.  
- Vaya... así que el señor Frodo tiene asuntos importantes que cumplir...-  
dijo el granjero dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Garra, Colmillo, Lobo!¡Dejadlo  
chicos!¡Traed ese apestoso hobbit aquí!  
Los tres perros dejaron de mordisquear el cuerpo de Frodo y uno de ellos lo  
llevó en la boca hasta los pies del granjero. Frodo estaba lleno de  
arañazos y mordiscos por todas partes y estaba inconsciente.  
Sam corrió hasta él y comprobó su pulso y respiración.  
-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¡¡¡¡¡No respira!!!!!!- gritó asustado- Le haré el boca a  
boca...  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!- gritó Frodo- ¡¡¡¡Estoy bien!!!! ¿Ves? ¡¡¡¡Ya  
respiro!!!!  
-Menos mal señor Frodo- dijo Sam abrazándole, pero con algo de desilusión  
en sus ojos.  
Pippin, mientras tanto, estaba sentado a la mesa y daba traguitos  
disimulados a las jarras de cerveza de Sam y de Maggot.  
-Bueno mi querido señor Frodo- dijo el granjero- Estoy dispuesto a olvidar  
las travesuras que cometió en el pasado si usted se marcha de la Comarca y  
no vuelve a poner los pies por aquí.  
-Pero señor Maggot, yo no puedo hacer eso, la Comarca es mi hogar...- dijo  
Frodo con un hilo de voz, medio asfixiado por culpa de Sam, que aún lo  
abrazaba.  
-Vaya... creo que hoy mis cachorros cenaran bien esta noche....  
-¡¡¡¡Vale!!!! ¡¡¡¡Lo que usted diga!!!! ¬_¬  
-¡Bien dicho señor Frodo!- dijo Sam- ¡Está tan sexy cuando habla en ese  
tono taaan decidido!  
- ¬_¬  
-¡¡¡¡MAGGOT!!!!- gritó una voz desde dentro de la casa - ¡¡¡NOS MORIMOS DE  
HAMBRE Y SIIII, SE TRATA DE UNA INDIRECTA!!!  
Los tres hobbits entraron en la casa y vieron a Pippin sentado en la mesa y  
con cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida... Las jarras estaban  
extrañamente vacías...  
-¬_¬.... Queridos amigos, sería un honor para mi que se quedaran hoy a  
cenar en mi casa.- dijo Maggot, obligado por las circumstáncias- Hoy  
celebramos el cumpleaños de mi hijo menor. Cumple un año, exactamente.  
-No podemos- dijo Frodo bruscamente- Tenemos alérgia a los perros  
rabiosos... ¬_¬  
-Vamos, vamos. Después de cenar puedo acercarlos a casa del señor Merry con  
la carreta y....  
Frodo aceptó a regañadientes (en el fondo estaba muy contento de poder  
gorronear un poco al granjero, depués de que por su culpa Sam estuviera a  
punto de besarle).  
Entraron a un comedor iluminado por velas y aparecieron los hijos e hijas  
de Maggot, que prepararon la mesa, y la señora Maggot con un bebé hobbit en  
brazos, que tenía un sospechoso parecido con Frodo. La mujer se alegró  
extrañamente de ver al joven hobbit en su casa y de una pieza.  
Durante la cena todos charlaron animadamente, excepto Frodo y la señora  
Maggot, que se hacían miraditas.  
De repente, Frodo se atrevió a preguntar: -Señor Maggot, ¿todavía conserva  
algo de paja en el antiguo granero? Es que me gustaría visitarlo- dijo,  
guiñando un ojo a la señora Maggot.  
- No, Frodo- dijo el granjero bruscamente- el granero lo quemé hace  
exactamente un año y nueve meses... pero debí quemarlo unas horas antes.  
Quizás así habría quemado al hobb...rata que se estaba tiran...comiendo a  
mi espo....mi trigo.... ¬_¬.  
-Jejejejeje.... menudas són estas ratas, ¿eh?....  
je...je...je............je......  
-.......  
La mesa quedó en silencio durante el resto de la velada.  
Después de la cena, Maggot preparó la carreta que los llevaría hasta  
Balsadera, desde allí la casa de Merry no se encontraba muy lejos.Los  
hobbits subieron al carro y Maggot azuzó a los ponys con el látigo. Cuando  
llegaron a Balsadera oyeron en la niebla el ruido inconfundible de los  
cascos de un caballo. Los tres hobbits se cagaron de miedo (Pippin  
literalmente) creyendo que se trataba del Jinete Negro. Maggot se armó de  
valor y sacando una espada inmensa que ni de coña habría cabido en el cinto  
de un hobbit (es un misterio cómo llegó allí) gritó:  
-¡No dé un paso más!¿Quien és y a dónde se dirige?  
- Busco al señor Bolsón, Frodo Bolsón, ¿le ha visto?- dijo el desconocido  
-¡¡¡MERRY!!!- gritaron los tres hobbits reconociendo la voz de su amigo, y  
saltándole al cuello cual jovencitas enamoradizas.  
-¡Así que por fin os encuentro! Comenzaba a preguntarme si apareceríais  
algún día en el lugar dondé me cité con Pippin...  
Frodo y Sam lanzaron una mirada furiosa a Pippin, que no se enteraba de  
nada.  
- Bueno señores- dijo Maggot- Me marcho a casa que me espera mi señora.  
Tengan cuidado que por aquí hay muchos violadores gays, así que vigilen sus  
espaldas.¡Ah! Casi lo olvido... la señora Maggot me pidió que le diera  
esto, señor Frodo.(Ojalá le siente mal)- añadió con un susurro.  
Maggot (con una cara de mala leche impresionante) dió una cesta a Frodo,  
giró la carreta y se marchó cantando canciones del Fary.  
Los hobbits se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaba el carro, que se perdía en  
la brumosa noche.  
-Bueno- dijo Merry- Por fin estamos los cuatro. A l fin podremos ir a Bree,  
me han dicho que allí hay cada titi que...jejeje  
-Esto.... Merry- dijo Sam- Tienes una cosa en la pierna.... ¬_¬  
-No te preocupes, sólo es Pippin....Venga, pongámonos en marcha ya, que  
hace frío. Esta noche dormiremos en mi casa. Por cierto Frodo, ¿qué hay en  
esa cesta?  
-Pues no lo sé...- dijo Frodo  
Levantó el trapo que cubría la cesta y se rió al descubrir una montaña de  
setas recién recogidas, que desprendían un olor bastante extraño... 


	6. Conspiración desenmascarada

Capítulo cinco  
Conspiración desenmascarada  
  
Después de 5 horas de caminar entre la niebla, caer en varios agujeros, ser  
asaltados por varios acosadores y más de una caída humillante en lugares  
dónde no había nada con qué tropezar, los hobbits llegaron, mojados y  
magullados, a una portezuela estrecha en una valla de setos.  
A lo lejos, dentro del recinto de césped se veía una casa construída lo más  
parecido posible a un agujero-hobbit, larga y de un sólo piso, con el techo  
de paja y ventanas y una puerta redondas. Frodo llamó y Gordo Bolger vino a  
abrir.  
-Ô_Ô Sam -susurró Frodo- ¿Tú sabías que Merry tenía un rollo con Gordo?  
-No tenía idea...- respondió Sam, visiblemente sorprendido  
-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Bolger alegremente- Pasen, pasen, por favor.  
-Bueno... Ya hemos llegado- dijo Merry- por favor, Pippin, no toques nada  
que tenga el mínimo aspecto de poder romper...  
CRACK!  
-...se..¬_¬........¡¡¡¡¡PIPPIN!!!!¡¡¡TE HAS CARGADO EL JARRÓN DE LA  
TATARABUELA!!!  
-Lo siento.... ;_;- dijo Pippin arrepentido  
-Nada, hombre, nada...... 20.000 euros y en paz ^_^  
-Ô_Ô  
- Venid por aquí por favor- siguió Merry- os hemos preparado un baño.  
-¡¡¡BAÑO!!!¡¡¡BIEEEEN!!!¡¡¡MERRY TE QUEREMOS!!!- gritaron todos.  
- Pippin, para tí no hay baño -dijo Merry tranquilamente.  
-Esto... Merry, ¿aceptas una sugeréncia?- dijo Frodo  
-Si, claro...  
-Mejor déjalo sin cena, porque como no se bañe, vamos a morir asfixiados...-  
añadió Frodo angustiado.  
-mmmm....Es verdad, así hay más comida pal resto -dijo Merry- venga, todos  
a la bañera que oléis peor que el establo de los ponys.Ya cenásteis en casa  
de Maggot, pero supongo que querréis cenar otra vez, ¿verdad?- añadió sin  
mucha esperanza de oir lo contrario.  
-¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!- dijeron Sam y Frodo a la vez  
-¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!- dijo Pippin un segundo más tarde.  
-Tú no, Pip...- dijo Merry severamente.  
-Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?  
Merry se fué con Gordo a preparar la cena mientras los otros tres se  
desnudaban y entraban en los tres barreños.  
Sam lanzaba furtivas miradas a Frodo y se reía en voz baja. Frodo,  
completamente ajeno a esto, disfrutaba del baño caliente y Pippin  
chapoteaba con fuerza y jugaba con su patito de goma (¿ya habían inventado  
la goma?Ô_Ô).  
Se oyó un terrible chapoteo que provenía de la tina de Pippin.Una buena  
parte del agua estaba desafiando a la gravedad justo cuando Merry entró por  
la puerta, De repente, el agua decidió seguir obedeciendo las leyes de la  
física y fué a caer sobre el ya de por sí mosqueado hobbit.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PIPPIN!!!!!!! ¡¡¡MIRA COMO HAS PUESTO EL SUELO IMBÉCIL!!!-gritó,  
un poco enfadado, mientras agarraba a Pippin por el cuello y empezaba a  
estrangularlo.  
-¡¡SOCOROOOORGLGLGLGLGLGLGL!!  
-Vamos, vamos Merry... vamos a cenar y que mientras Pip seque todo- dijo  
Frodo, vaciando la bañera en el suelo (la venganza por el mendrugo de pan  
lleno de tierra de lo elfos. Ver cap.5)  
-(Mmmmmmmmmmm... vaya, que sexy está el señor Frodo en pelotas.... jur jur  
jur)- pensó Sam, que en ese momento estaba demasiado "ocupado" para  
preocuparse de las peleas de Merry y Pippin.  
Cenaron en la cocina, sentados cerca del fuego, contando chistes y  
peleándose por la comida. Las setas las guardaron para Pippin porque no  
estaban muy seguros de que fueran comestibles.  
-¡¡¡Quita tus sucias manos de mis setas, gordo de mierda!!!- gritaba Pippin  
a Sam que intentaba robarle su cena a Pippin.  
- Me encanta lo bien que se llevan, ¿verdad?- dijo Frodo felizmente.  
-¡Si! ¡Que monos! ^_^ - respondió Merry, que al final había accedido a  
dejar cenar al pobrecito Pippin, no sin antes fregar el baño, recoger la  
casa, barrer, quitar el polvo, limpiar los establos y dar un baño a los  
ponys.  
- Señor Frodo- dijo Sam- ¿No piensa decir a Merry y a Pippin que Gandalf le  
dió a usted el Tornillo Único que puede destruir el mundo si llega a manos  
de Sauron y que nosotros cuatro debemos llevarlo hasta Bree, para  
encontrarnos con Gandalf y luego llevarlo a Rivendel, dónde probablemente  
nos cuelguen el muerto de llevarlo hasta el Monte del Destino en una misión  
suicida en la que Gandalf fijo que palma, así como otro de nuestros  
compañeros y dos de nosotros serán raptados por....  
-¡¡¡¡SAM!!!!- gritó Frodo- ¡¡¡No nos cuentes el final, peazo de idiota!!! Y  
a ver si no eres tan bocazas, que se supone que era un secreto... ¬_¬  
-No hace falta que lo cuentes, Frodo- dijo Merry- Gandalf me mandó un mail  
poniéndome al corriente de todo.  
-Fy fo ganfién jo safía- dijo Pippin, tragando las setas - Digo que yo  
también lo sé. Es que hablas dormido Frodo...  
-Bueno.... entonces creo que ya sabéis de que va todo- dijo Frodo- ¿Supongo  
que vendréis conmigo, no? ¬¬  
-!!!Claro que sí, señor Frodo!!! dijo Sam  
- Estoooo.... ¿Es obligatorio?- dijo Merry  
- Bueno... si no queréis... más elfas pa nosotros...  
- Ô_Ô ¡¡¡Elfas!!! ¡¡¡ME APUNTO!!!- gritaron Merry y Pippin a la vez.  
- (jajajaja...si mueren no tendré que compartir la heréncia de tio Bilbo...  
jejejeje)- pensó Frodo- ¡Gracias, vosotros si que sois unos buenos amigos!  
;_; -añadió en voz alta.  
- Vale, vale... no te pongas a llorar- dijo Pip  
- Ya es muy tarde, vamos a dormir. Mañana nos despertaremos al amanecer y  
partiremos después del desayuno. Tendremos que atravesar el Bosque Viejo, y  
no es bueno entrar allí de noche -dijo Merry- ¡¡¡Gordo!!! Prepara café,  
tostadas panceta, huevos, pan, mantequilla, miel, pastelillos de semillas y  
alguna cosilla para el camino para mañana a las 5 en punto. ¡Ah! Y también  
recoge la mesa de la cena.  
- Sí, Señor Meriadoc- dijo Gordo  
- (Madre mía... así que a Gordo y Mery les va el rollo dueño-sumiso...  
vaya, vaya)- susurró Frodo a Sam  
-(Eso parece, Señor Frodo, eso parece...)- respondió este, añadió Sam.  
Los cuatro hobbits se metieron en la cama y pronto se sumieron en un sueño  
profundo del que no despertaron hasta el día siguiente, salvo Pippin, que  
pasó la mayor parte de la noche metido en el baño... 


	7. El bosque viejo

Capítulo seis  
El bosque viejo  
Frodo despertó bruscamente con los "dulces" gritos de Merry...  
- ¡¡¡LEVANTA, PEDAZO DE VAGO!!! ¡¡SÓN LAS 2 DE LA TARDE!! Sam te ha  
preparado ya 12 desayunos, "para que mi poooobre Señor Frodo no se quede  
sin café calentito"- dijo, imitando a Sam.  
- Mmmmm.... Cinco minutitos más, mami.....  
- ¡¡NI CINCO MINUTOS NI MIERDAS!! ¡¡ARRIBAAAAAAAA!!  
- Vale, vale... no hace falta que grites.  
- Venga ya, desayuna y ayudame a sacar a Pippin del baño...  
-¿?  
- Creo que fuero las setas...  
- Ahhhhh....  
Poco después, los hobbits estaban preparados para la partida. Cuatro ponys  
robustos estaban ensillados y preparados para llevar a los hobbits en su  
viaje. Detrás de los jóvenes animales, se podía ver, bajo aproximadamente 3  
toneladas de equipaje (en su mayoría comida), una béstia lastimosa, a la  
que se le marcaban las costillas bajo la piel sarnosa y que pretendía ser  
un pony.  
Gordo Bolger salió de la casa, medio dormido y con los ojos llenos de  
ojeras. Cuando vío a los cuatro hobbits montados en los hermosos ponys, se  
le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
- ¡¡Adiós, Señor Meriadoc!! Siempre estará en mi corazón... ;______;  
- ¡¡Adiós Gordo!!- dijeron todos, alejándose al trote, seguidos por el  
pobre pony agonizante.  
- ¡Adióoooooooos! ¡Me gustó mucho conocerleeees! ¡Recuérdenme en sus  
testamentooooos! - gritó Gordo a los cinco puntitos lejanos.  
- ¡¡Que te jod... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! - gritaron los puntitos lejanos.  
Los cuatro hobbits se alejaron y al poco estaban cabalgando entre la  
niebla. Después de cabalgar durante una hora, llegaron a una cerca alta y  
envuelta de telarañas.  
- ¿Cómo vamos a atravesarla?- preguntó Frodo.  
- Ya verás...- dijo Merry, sacado su visa oro y pasándola por el lector de  
la cerca, que se levantó lentamente, revelando la entrada de un túnel, que  
desembocaba al otro lado de la colina. - ¿Has visto que guay el nuevo  
peaje?  
- ¡Que bueno!- dijeron todos.  
Atravesaron el frío túnel y al llegar al otro lado vieron un cartel que  
decía: "Bienvenidos al Bosque Viejo. Red de carreteras de La Tierra Media  
no se responsabiliza de las heridas o posibles muertes provocadas por el  
mal uso de los árboles de este bosque. ¡Buen Viaje!"  
Los hobbits sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, pero siguieron  
adelante, apretanto el paso de sus ponys y seguidos por el pony-  
portaequipajes, que ya apenas podía respirar bajo el peso de los bultos.  
- Merry... -dijo Pippin con un susurro- ¿Es verdad lo que cuentan sobre  
estos bosques?  
- ¿Lo de que en lo más profundo del bosque viven un montón de elfas  
naturistas que se pasean por su ciudad completamente desnudas y  
satisfaciendo las necesidades sexuales de cuanto hombre se pone a su  
alcance?  
- ¡Sí, eso!  
- No, nunca he oído hablar de ellas...Pero se dice que en este bosque  
habitan unos terribles seres llamados "grandes hermanos" que cuando te  
atrapan te obligan a vivir durante tres meses encerrado en una casa llena  
de ellos. No conozco a nadie que haya sobrevivido a ellos, pero hay quien  
dice, que cuando eres expulsado de la casa...Arg!!!- gritó Merry sin poder  
acabar la frase. Un sauce había atrapado a Pippin y a Merry en un agujero  
de su tronco.  
-Oh, vaya... intuyo que esto será un problema...- dijo Sam  
- Muy bien Sam, muy inteligente de tu parte... ¬_¬U - dijo Frodo.  
- ¡Gracias! ^_^  
- Vamos, pensemos en una manera de sacarlos antes de que se ahoguen.  
Después de unas 2 horas y media de meditar llegaron a la conclusión de que  
con el triste machete desafilado que llevaban no habría manera de sacarlos  
antes de que se ahogaran.  
-¡Mierda!¡MIERDA, MIERRRRDAAAA!- gritó Frodo esperando alguna respuesta.  
De pronto de entre los árboles se elevó una voz cantando un rap y que  
sonaba cómo si estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol y apareció un hombre  
vestido con una camiseta azul sin mangas y unos tejanos rotos y calzado con  
unas grandes botas amarillas y un paquete de extrañas hierbas escondidas  
entre un ramillete de lirios. La horrible combinación de colores y la barba  
castaña que lucía el tipo en cuestión hacía obvio que no se trataba de una  
elfa de las que hablaba la leyenda.  
-¡¡Socorro!!- dijo Frodo  
- ¡Hey, colegas! ¿Qué carajo os ha pasao´ pa acabar metíos en mi plantación  
de marihua.... digooo de lirios? (léase con voz de macarra. Un buen ejemplo  
sería Otto, el conductor del autobus de los Simpson).  
- ¡¡¡Ese sauce está aplastando a mis amigos!!! ;_____; HEEEEEELP!  
- Tranqui, tronco. Esto lo arregla Tom Bombadil en un plis con uno de sus  
famosos raps.  
Entonces, Tom Bombadil comenzó a rapear algo sobre el fuego y fumarse las  
ramas del sauce si no dejaba a los hobbits. El tronco del sauce se abrió y  
los dos hobbits salieron con la cara amoratada por la falta de oxigeno,  
pero estaban vivos al fin y al cabo.  
- Venga tíos, montad en los ponys esos vuestros y venid a mi casa, que mi  
shorba nos espera con la cena. Podréis papear a gusto y luego echaremos  
unos canutos antes de dormir, ¿ok?.  
- ¿Canutos?- dijo Merry- Yo no fumo porros, que és malo para la salud.  
- ¡Venga tío! Enrróllate.- dijo Tom.- Vamos hacia mi casa, venga, que se  
mestá quitando el coloque.  
Los hobbits montaron en sus ponys y salieron al trote detrás de Tom, que  
corría bastante rápidamente considerando su estado de embriaguez.  
Llegaron a un claro en el bosque con hierba suave y corta. En medio el  
claro había una casa y detrás de ella el terreno se elevaba gris y desnudo  
y más allá, las sombras de las quebradas se extendían, perdidas en la  
noche.  
Hobbits y ponys corrieron hacia la casa alegremente, aliviados de saber que  
esa noche dormirían a salvo. Nadie se acordó del bulto con forma de pony  
que respiraba con dificultad, semienterrado bajo los paquetes, al lado del  
Hombre-Sauce... 


	8. En casa de Tom Bombadil

Hola de nuevo!!! ^___^  
Os presento el capítulo 8 de mi fic (Me pregunto si alguien estará leyendo  
esto...)  
La verdad es que no es ninguna maravilla pero es que últimamente he tenido  
algunos problemillas personales ^_^ Intentaré mejorarlo en el próximo  
capítulo.  
Besos!!!  
  
Capítulo 8  
En casa de Tom Bombadil  
  
Los cuatro hobbits atravesaron el ancho umbral de piedra que se alzaba ante  
ellos y se detuvieron parpadeando ante la deslumbrante luz que emanaban  
cientos de focos y de luces que se extendían por toda la habitación, que  
parecía una discoteca...  
- Bienvenidos a mi casa-disco, colegas. Poneros cómodos, que ara llamo a mi  
shorba pa´que nos traiga unos cubatas.- dijo Tom- Mientras voy a guardar  
vuestros poneys.  
Al fondo de la habitación, detrás de la barra, había una mujer de rubios  
cabellos, con mechas rosas y un piercing en la nariz, otro en el labio, uno  
más en la ceja y unos cuántos aros en las orejas. Mientras se acercaron, la  
mujer sirvió con maestría cuatro vasos de un líquido azulado y los ofreció  
a los hobbits.  
-¡Adelante, troncos! ¿Tom os ha traído, verdad? ¡Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es  
Baya de Oro, 5E por persona con una consumición gratis. Los mayores de edad  
por aquí, que les ponga el sellito para tomar alcohol.  
- Que no, Baya de Oro. - dijo Tom, entrando por la puerta- Que éstos  
colegas pueden beber to´ lo que quieran, que lo han pasao mu mal los  
pobres.  
-( Mira que eres pringao, siempre recogiendo vagabundos)- Susurró ella,  
molesta.  
- Venga no te pongas tonta, que te he traído tus canu... digoo.. lirios  
Tom volvió a salir de la habitación y Frodo se acercó tímidamente a Baya de  
Oro.  
-¡Hermosa......dama! - dijo, no muy convencido- Decidme, si no es una  
pregunta tonta, ¿quien es Tom Bombadil?  
-Es él - respondió Baya de Oro, señalando a Tom, que pasaba por la puerta -  
Es el Señor de las colinas, la disco y la maría. Es el proveedor de toda la  
región, y el nuestro es el local más famoso de estos parajes. Estamos  
planeando llenar toda la Tierra Media con nuestros negocios.  
- Por supuesto, shorbi- dijo, Tom entrando por la puerta - ¡Seremos el Mc  
Donald´s de las discotecas! ¡Tendremos un local cada 700 metros y nos  
forraremos bien de pasta!  
- ¡Y luego me compraré una isla desierta y me iré allí a vivir con un puñao  
de elfos!  
Los cuatro hobbits observaban alucinados a la pareja, que hacía planes y se  
reían como locos. Por fin, Tom pareció recordar a los hobbits.  
- Ósti..piiiiiiiiiii!!!. Tus huéspedes hechos una mier.. piiiiii y tú casi  
los olvidas, Tom. Venga, lavaos la cara y peinaos ese pelo enmarañado.  
Al cabo de un rato, ya limpios y peinados, los hobbits se sentaron a la  
mesa. Cenaron mientras charlaban y escuchaban los raps que cantaban a dúo  
Tom y Baya de Oro.  
Al rato, se comenzaron a escuchar golpes en la puerta de entrada. Baya de  
Oro fué a abrir y comenzó a entrar gente: elfos, hombres... todos gritando,  
saltando y armadno jaelo. Una música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen y las  
luces de colores comenzaron a girar.  
- ¡Que guay!- dijo Pippin- ¡Vamos de juerga un rato, porfi!  
- Venga troncos, que vosotros tenéis que descansar pa´ mañana.  
- JOOOOO- dijeron todos los hobbits.  
- Venga, venga- les dijo Baya de Oro mientras servía una copa a un guapo  
elfo.- Descansad ahora y no temáis. Nada entra aquí, salvo la gente guay y  
la maría de buena calidad.  
Los hobbits se retiraron refunfuñando y se acostaron en sus camas, aunque  
les fué imposible conciliar el sueño por culpa del inmenso jaleo que  
provocaban los potentes altavoces de la discoteca.  
A la mañana siguiente, los hobbits se levantaron temprano (cosa bastante  
poco común). Tom ya había preparado sus poneys. Había llenado las alforjas  
con pan, queso y una buena ración de marihuana.  
Se despidieron de Tom y de Baya de Oro, quién estaba de muy mal humor por  
que el elfo de la noche anterior le había dado calabazas.  
- No os alejéis del camino, que me pisáis la plantación. Y cuidado con los  
túmulos.- dijo Tom  
- Si véis algún elfo macizo, le dáis mi dirección - gritó Baya de Oro a los  
cuatro puntitos que trotaban alejándose de la disco de Tom Bombadil. 


End file.
